Touched
by Queen Le Fra Fra
Summary: AU some RS shipping Sora Mizoguchi has just moved to the coveted Destiny Islands, a paradise with a small human population of 50. He's just getting the hang of things when, uh oh, he runs into public enemy no. 1 Riku Anzai.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything copyrighted in the fic.

AN: Anime Soap is a soap opera comprised of every anime (cartoon and manga) that I've

ever liked, Inuyasha, Ranma ½, Dragonball GT, and more. You just have to be patient

and wait until they appear. To the fic!

-

Asia stood on her porch, idly staring at the vast, uninhabited acres of land that surrounded

the city she lived in.

Her angelic silver wings blew lightly in the breeze, each feather in synchronized motion.

Her short black hair danced in the wind, her eyes filled with untainted sadness.

Two silky black dog ears lay flat on her head.

'Wow, there's only one city on the whole planet. I wish there were more people here. I

mean, this planet's way bigger than any other in this universe, except the sun that is.'

Flashback:

Asia and five of her friends Jalyse, Kayla, Faith, Cameran, and William stared at an

ancient tablet they discovered while exploring a cave.

It was their first day on the planet and they wanted to see everything.

The only light came from a flashlight that William brought from home.

Water was dripping somewhere unseen, creating an eerie atmosphere.

"What does it say?" Kayla asked.

"I don't know," Cameran said.

Asia held up the tablet.

"It's in Japanese," she said.

"Well what does it say?" Jalyse asked.

"Yeah, you're the only one who can read Japanese," William snorted.

"It says..."

She stared in shock for a moment, a bright white light surrounding her.

A surge of energy rushed through her body and forced her to stand straight up.

She dropped the tablet and ran away as fast as her legs would allow, blindly running into

the darkness.

They stared at the cracked tablet, not knowing what to do.

End Flashback

They sent us mutants to this planet, planet Otryia. At least they gave us things to build a

city with...hmm. That tablet, it did something to me."

She sighed, relieving some of her sadness.

"When the tainted angel sings our song, we shall be revived. Then, and only then, may

the land be restored. I wonder what that meant."

She sat down on her stairs.

"I guess I'll never know."

Flashback

William drove up in his new Mercedes.

"Hey girl, get in!"

"I told you about calling me girl, boy."

"OK, okay, Asia get in. I got something to show you."

She opened the door and got in.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise."

He sped off.

"Um..."

"What?"

"There's something that I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Well-I-you...since the 8th grade I..."

"You..."

"I love you."

He wrapped his arm around her.

"Asia-I-I don't feel the same way. I see you as a friend, that's all."

End Flashback

Asia stared into the crimson sky, her mind wandering somewhere else.

She started to hum an unfamiliar tune.

Lyrics started to form. (sing along if you know the song)

"Yappa paa yappa paa, don't know what to do. My heart is not a game, it's mah-jongg to

you. Yappa paa yappa paa, feel like such a shrew. Who needs boys? Don't you dare make

me wild like you."

'Where did that come from? Oh well.'

"Before you, boys got on their knees. Ranma, Ranma it's me you always tease. Since the

day I ran into you, Ranma, Ranma you stole my heart and you- don't you dare make me

wild like you."

'Who's Ranma? Oh well, it fits the song.'

"Somebody tell me why it's so hard to say those three words I love you. If I let myself

give into you then I'll become as wild as you! Before you come in like a breeze, won't

you stop, ring the bell please? Before you make my heart a home, why not let me love

you on my own? I'd be better off without you. But just tonight it's all right... Until

tomorrow, all right."

'I really should write this down. I know I'll forget it.'

"Every time your eyes turn to me Ranma, Ranma you make me feel dizzy. Someday we

may be more than 'friends.' Ranma, Ranma you've- gone and done it true- can't you see

you've- made me wild like you."

'Maybe I should change Ranma into William. It fits so perfe-'

The sky turned dark, the clouds swirling into a funnel.

"Oh my-"

The ground started shaking.

A portion of the empty, unoccupied land started to glow white.

Water started shooting up from the ground, buildings and civilization started appearing.

She faintly saw people fall from the sky headfirst, screaming.

-

Ranma held Akane in his arms as they fell to the ground.

A golden talisman flew from his pocket and broke in midair.

Its shattered pieces landed on the ground and turned into large mattresses that broke

everyone's fall.

"Are you okay Akane?" he asked, concerned.

"I think so."

She looked at the dark blue sky, a shooting star exploding in air.

"The curse, we're saved."

Ranma looked around, everything was how he remembered it.

"We are."

He saw a curious, tan colored girl watching them from on top of a hill.

She had black hair, jade green eyes, and two large protruding silver wings.

-

AN: Sorry guys, this is all I could write today. I'll try to make more later. 


End file.
